


Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner

by OurTeenageVow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurTeenageVow/pseuds/OurTeenageVow
Summary: Isak和Chris婚后发生的一件小故事





	Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner

Chris和Isak已经结婚两年了，他们也做过无数次，因为性别原因始终不能拥有一个小宝宝。Isak很难过，最近几次Chris做完后给他清理身体时他都在想“我要是个女生会怎样？Chris会让我怀孕然后戒掉酒吧派对天天在家陪我么？”Isak会忘我地想很久，Chris清理的手指不安分地在濡湿的穴口里活动，故意碰到那个点上让Isak回神。Isak如果叫地太甜把Chris听硬了的话，Chris就会考虑在浴室里又做一次。但无论Isak体内灌了再多Chris的东西，结局都是它们被冲入下水道里，Chris顶多捏一下Isak的屁股说声“辛苦了”。Chris只会心疼Isak被干到酸痛的小腰，他从不在乎自己的后代子孙被冲到哪儿去了。所以Isak会喜欢给Chris口，Chris永远不知道这不光是因为Isak觉得能让他俩都舒服，还有一个原因是——Isak把Chris的东西吞下去时他能产生更多的快感和满足感。有时候Chris故意弄得Isak满脸都是，他知道Isak想要被这样对待，Chris很享受看着他像只小奶猫一样伸出舌头，又像只贪吃的小熊把到处都是的蜜舔干净。Chris似乎就满足于现状了，他和Isak在床上床下的生活都很完美，除了在看电视的时候Isak会像个孩子一样和他吵起来。“你都不让着我，Chris！结婚后你就是这样爱我的？而且那些讨厌的真人秀难看死了！”Isak窝在沙发角里，他随便抓了一包原味薯片往Chris身上砸。看吧，Chris看电视时都不会抱着Isak，他离电视都比离自己的老公近！“宝贝，也许你只是想让我抱抱你，别把火往真人秀上撒了。”Chris从沙发另一端爬起，抓住Isak的脚踝把他往自己那里拖。Isak抱紧了怀里的抱枕，等他离Chris的脸足够近了就准备一把塞到他脸上。Chris亲上了抱枕，Isak更加不高兴了，因为Chris既没有抱他也没有亲在他脸上。晚上Isak拒接Chris碰他，但好像没什么用。他的身体照样诚实地和Chris做了起来，但他在感觉Chris要到了的时候忍不住抽泣。Chris把Isak又湿又红的小脸转了过来，他们用的是后入式，他怕太深了Isak受不了。“Isak，告诉我怎么了，弄疼你了么宝贝？”事实上Chris婚前婚后的技术都很好，他从来没让Isak疼哭过，只有爽哭的时候。“…Chris…你继续…我想要你的…”Isak红着眼睛带着哭腔求Chris。事后Chris给疲倦瘫软的Isak揉了揉后腰，然后想带男孩去浴室洗澡。Isak心里酸酸的，他眼眶湿润了，Chris不知道怎么了就被Isak一下跨坐到腿上，他穴里有体液顺着腿根流下来。“我可以把你的东西留在里面么？就一晚，Chris。”Isak软软地在Chris耳边吐息，“求你了，亲爱的。”他的声音开始颤抖，Chris生怕Isak哭出来。  “Isak…”Chris的喘息变的急促，他硬了，但现在不能对Isak动手动脚。他一遍遍地抚摸Isak的背脊，Isak搂着他的脖子趴在他肩上。“Isak，你会生病的，我们必须要去清理。之后能谈谈么，告诉我发生了什么。”Isak给Chris吹了一发后进了浴室。  
  Isak说他想要个孩子。  
Chris仓促地笑了一声忍不住在他脸上亲来亲去，“就算把它们留在里面两晚上你都不会怀孕的，Isak，你真是太可爱了。”Isak当然知道不会，他只是想体验这种感受，这让他觉得Chris和他做的一切都是有结果有意义的。

  Chris很爱Isak，他们白天商讨完后决定领养一个小男孩儿，这需要一段时间的等待，他们按程序办理了各种复杂的手续。  
  他们几个月后去接了小宝宝，在奔驰上Isak至少提醒了Chris十来次“专心开车，孩儿他爸！”，而Chris生命中最珍惜的两个小宝贝就坐在一起，他感觉心里有一块柔软的地方凹陷下去了。  
  到了门口Isak小心地把孩子送到Chris手里，因为Chris太激动了，他手抖得开不了门。Chris别扭又殷勤地把小宝贝搂在健硕的小臂里，孩子的小手缠在他的小指上，Chris克制住不用脸去蹭蹭他细嫩的皮肤，他生怕胡渣戳到宝宝，同时有点违和地学着婴孩的呢喃尝试与他交流，努力开门的Isak听得心都要化掉了。  
  Isak转动钥匙时听到屋里有动静，然后门被从里面打开了，Magnus长满痘痘的脸堆满笑容出现在他们面前：“欢迎一家三口！”  
  Isak看见满屋子的人大概猜到了发生了什么。Eva和Noora相互传递着藏不住笑意的眼神，Isak的兄弟们都心照不宣地向Isak投来祝福的目光，Isak紧张又兴奋地别开视线，他看到了比自己还把持不住情绪的Eskild ，还好Vilde能拽住他免得Eskild直接扑……什么？Vilde也在！  
很好，Isak所有的朋友们都该知道他和Chris当爸爸了。  
最后Chris在Isak的视线里神圣地抱着他们爱情的结晶跨进门槛，这一瞬间在Isak脑海里变成了慢动作，他的丈夫像一个战功赫赫的名将抱着战利品从硝烟弥漫的战场凯旋而归，神情庄重却又骄傲。  
  “Chris，恭喜你晋升为‘父亲’！”William走过来拍上他的肩，“不过你抱孩子的样子简直个像端枪的，再这样下去小孩儿会哭的。”Chris头一次在Isak面前露出了不知所措的温柔表情。   
“先把宝宝给我，我应该知道小孩怎么抱。”Noora伸出援手，Chris给她说了谢谢，Isak怀疑自己听错了。  
 之后的一周内，他们收到了上百人在现实生活中的祝福，ins上的消息更是多得吓人，他们不得不应群众的意见po了几张宝宝的图，Chris拍照时好像又突然一个成了个职业摄影师，他专注于记录宝贝的成长变化无暇顾及其他的，换作以前Chris那双深情的眼睛只这样注视过Isak。  
“也许Isak的老公样样精通呢”网上有个女孩儿知道照片出自谁手@了Chris，这件事后突然间冒出来许多把Chris叫Daddy的女孩儿们。她们好奇地@Isak，整日追问孩子的名字，还给出了各种参考意见。Chris在社交网站上坦白他和Isak还没想好，不过小名可以叫Issy。  
  以前Chris经常这样叫Isak。  
  Isak逐渐发现这个孩子的到来彻底改变了他们原有的生活，就拿Chris来说，他百分百地投入到了父亲的角色中。Isak又一次像热恋那会儿被Chris迷得神魂颠倒——他哄孩子的鬼脸，冲奶粉时的动作，就算是晚上做到一半被孩子的哭声打断Isak也觉得Chris是性感的。  
  但Isak却不那么会照顾宝宝，他连自己还不能养活，“而且很懒，有小宝宝那么多睡不完的觉。”Chris在Isak赖床时用这句话说得他哭起来了。  
  他们结婚前Chris说Isak一辈子都是他的宝贝，他会在他赖床时把面包切好端到卧室，允许Isak在床上吃饭。而且这只是冰山一角，Chris许诺过更多的东西。Isak越想越气，他干脆像Chris说的宝宝一样缩在被子里哭，哭到床单湿得能拧出水来……

  在Isak哭得要断气的时候他醒来了。  
  这只是一场梦而已，没有什么宝宝，就连Chris也没在他身边，只有他一个在房间里满脸泪水。  
  Chris因为下午和Isak在看电视时的不愉快被他撵到了客厅“和见鬼的电视一起睡”。Isak经历了一场梦之后反思了一下自己的暴脾气，他感到自责。于是他蹑手蹑脚地跑到客厅，钻近了Chris怀里。可沙发太小了，Chris醒来看到趴在自己胸口酣睡的Isak，他摸到男孩脸上一片潮湿。Chris翻坐了起来，把睡意朦胧的Isak扛回了卧室，两个人相拥着倒在软软的双人床上睡去。  
  第二天早上Chris把早饭带到了Isak床上，Isak愉快地嚼着小面包假装心不在焉地问：“Chris，你有没有想过领养个孩子？”  
 Chris用舌头舔走了Isak下巴上的面包屑：“呃…那要看Isak宝宝什么时候能长大，你现在可是面包都不会干净利落地吃完的小男孩，养着够麻烦了。”  



End file.
